Unknown Circumstances
by Lemon-flavored Gangsta
Summary: Zane Truesdale is an underground duelist who lives for nothing but pain and victory. In one night, what happens when Zane meets up with a mysterious female from the past? What kind of offer does she have for him so that he can truly be unstoppable? Rated M for a reason, so use extra caution. Sorry if things are a little OOC.


_**"Unknown Circumstances"**_

_**Rated M**_

_**Summary: Zane Truesdale is an underground duelist who lives for nothing but pain and victory. In one night, what happens when Zane meets up with a mysterious female from the past? What kind of offer does she have for him so that he can truly be unstoppable?**_

_**Pairing: Zane Truesdale x Camula  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything associated with Yu-Gi-Oh GX. This is my first story for the fandom, but what do the rest of you think? This happens way after Zane becomes Dark Zane.**_

* * *

The sound of screaming. That was all Zane heard in his mind.

Imagine someone getting cut by a sharp dagger made of glass. Maybe somebody getting shot in cold blood. Or the feeling that something inside them is broken. Maybe the feeling of broken bones? Well, whatever was heard in Zane Truesdale's mind, it brought a sick delight to his face.

The kind of delight that he brought to his opponent in the world of Underground Dueling. There were no rules. There were no traditions. The only thing Zane had cared about was pain. The kind of pain he felt when he suffered that life-changing defeat from Aster Phoenix, his one-time rival. And every time he thought of that moment, he would unleash his anger, hatred, and rage on his poor victim.

Every opponent that Zane met felt the wrath of his Chimeratech Overdragon. Every country he went, every region he went, brought a sick bloodthirsty smile to his face. Gone was the respectful human being who taught his brother everything he knew about Duel Monsters. The old Zane was gone.

The new Zane didn't care about anybody but himself. Victory was only about life or death, no matter what the risk he took. If it mean't killing his opponent to the fact that he couldn't battle anymore to its last breath, then Zane meant it well. He took on a role of a heartless persona known as "Dark Zane".

It was yet another dark night as Zane began walking back to his hotel room after another victory. He looked a little beat considering the shock collar that he was wearing in the middle of the duel nearly took his body down. And yet, he managed to display one hell of a deadly smile.

His manager Mr. Shroud began walking behind him on the way to his room.

"Well well well, Zane. Another night, another victim." Mr. Shroud smirked, "That poor fool couldn't hold a candle to you even if he tried and tried again."

"What can I say? He's no Aster Phoenix..." Zane smirked back with a hateful tone, "I can't wait 'til I show this to that little bug the next time we meet."

"Oh, believe you me, Mr. Truesdale. You will meet him once again. I think the result will end much different than last time." Mr. Shroud chuckled.

"You think? Because there'll won't be a next time for him. If that is, if I do beat him." Zane said with his fist clenching.

"That's the spirit. Get some rest tomorrow. We'll see if we can get any sponsor to follow you, sport." Mr. Shroud winked.

With that not-so-positive attitude, Mr. Shroud left, much to Zane's pleasure.

"I really gotta fire that pathetic pissant..." Zane growled behind his back.

Now that his manager was gone for the time being, Zane managed to open his door with his room key. Room 450 was the room he was staying in for the rest of the night. So what better way to heal his wounds with a little sleep. A guy with a sick obsession for winning clearly deserves it.

He opened the door, but mysteriously...

...he noticed a strange smell coming from inside Zane's room. It was musky, but yet at the same time, the smell was actually intriguing. It was almost like a combination of cherries and blood.

Zane shut the door behind him and noticed the whole entire room around the dark duelist was pitch black. Maybe if he had some sort of light on, he could tell exactly where the smell was coming from.

Zane would have likely to turn on a light, but before he could get his hand on the switch, a mysterious female voice stopped him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Truesdale... I got it myself..."

Zane's heart suddenly stopped. Zane suddenly recognized that voice from a distance. It was perhaps the same voice he heard when he transformed into a doll once. It was the same voice that was dragged away from that forbidden gate forever. It couldn't be. It shouldn't be.

But it was. The unknown figure turned on the small lamp next to her and revealed her full self to a shocked Zane Truesdale. By her Shadow Charm choker, built with a breathless body and a full crimson dress, Zane instantly identified the figure.

"Camula!?" he said in stunned amazement.

"Surprised to see me, Zane?" she chuckled, "I'm amazed you still have a photographic memory of who I am, before I disappeared into that dreaded gate, never to be seen again."

"I don't understand. Why in the hell did you come back? And why in the hell are you back?" Zane said with his fist clutching again. He wasn't amazed to see her back in the real world.

Not to hold a conversation, Camula got out of the chair she was sitting in and started to approach the intriguing, yet evil duelist with a slow captivating strut.

"Well, since you really want to know, I won't mind telling you..." Camula whispered to him, "It all happened when I was sucked into that frigid gate. The next thing I knew, it was only me in a world of darkness. I felt alone. My race was gone and there was nothing I can do to bring them back..."

Zane felt a hint of anger in her voice. He wanted to stop her there, but there was something intriguing about her tale. So he had to stay.

"I felt angry. I felt enraged. I wanted to restart the entire race." she scowled to herself, "But then, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. A voice came up to me, saying if I wanted a second chance at life. I would've been rather alone in the darkness instead, but I wanted one last chance to restart my legion of vampires, even if it was for one hour."

Zane felt the same darkness as her. He felt Camula's hand touch his chest, as if she was coming on to him. Her words felt his heart burn in dark desire.

"In the light, I happened to see a vision of you." She whispered again, "You were the only one that my black heart was missing. The only piece of the missing puzzle needed to regenerate my race of people. The only thing I needed..."

And then, Camula leaned up to Zane's shoulder and started to whispered something seductively in his ear.

"...was you..."

Tempted by her offer, Zane had no choice but to refuse her offer. No way some undead harlot was gonna make Zane her pawn once more.

"Forget it. You're more trouble than you're worth. I'm calling the cops." Zane shouted before backing away from her.

But before he could get to the phone, the vampire seductress stopped him yet again. Zane couldn't help but feel her soft and sweet her touch was despite being the most deadliest thing he ever witnessed.

"But Zane... think about it... think about the people who took you down. Think about my people looking after a leader who can listen to everything you tell them." Camula said, showing compassion to the darkened duelist, "If you can merge one with me, you can be the most unstoppable duelist in both of our worlds. They won't tell you what to do for them. You can tell them what to do for you."

Being entranced by Camula's scent of cherries and blood, Zane tried to speak up, but was cut off by her finger to his lips.

"We can be untouchable. We shall bring in a new race that can rule the world and the shadow world." Camula whispered, feeling her face close to Zane's neck, "Because like you and me, we live in worlds full of darkness. The only truth is..."

And then, her teeth was slowly opening up on Zane's neck tendons. He finished her statement with these closing words:

"We can be free..."

Zane felt an ounce of pain when she started biting his neck! The blood that came out of her fangs was excruciating. And even though he only felt a little impact, he felt his veins supercharged with a case of her DNA. To his surprise, all of her touching made Zane lustly hard. She had the kind of seduction that would leave a certain man breathless out of pleasure.

She let go of him, only to see Zane's eyes turn into a venomous green. In the process, the corner of Zane's teeth started to grow slowly into fangs. It was turning more into bloody vampire fangs. Zane had transformed from not just a dark duelist, but into a re-energized human being, built on blood, darkness, and rage. He loved Camula's vengeful smile forming out of her lips. The likes of which it made Zane wrap her arms around him in an evil chuckle.

"You're right... we can be free..." Zane whispered to her.

In the process, he looked onto those dark red eyes of hers. His heart felt a loud beat seeing their two dark auras align with one.

Zane's face approached hers. And then, as if he was still breathing inside, he kissed those lips of hers through pure blood. His kiss was deepening hers, making her moan passionately on the inside. She yearned to feel every part of him possible.

His lips.

His body.

And especially his soul. Camula kept the kiss going by wrapping her hands and getting a grab of Zane's cerulean hair, messing around with it until Zane could be given time to breathe on this inside.

Zane felt her urges and read them like a book. His hands happened to get a hold of Camula's dress, nearly sending the crimson latter down to the floor. In response, the vampire also happened to get a hold of Zane's long leather jacket, talking it off on the floor as well. Things were getting hot and bloody between the new-found lovers, even though Zane never saw it that way.

Using the strength of her hands, Camula managed to rip what was left of Zane's black shirt, making him shirtless with his impressive abs gleaming in her vampire eyes. She was blushing evilly in her heart, no wonder the bats she possessed chose him as her first victim. After all, Zane looked very attractive as if he was some sort of heavy metal rock star.

They took their hot makeout on the bed where Zane had his arms wrapped around the evil seductress. His touch and his body heat emitted a warm feeling inside her.

His hot kiss started coming down from her lips and all the way down to her neck. The way he kissed her neck made his lips get a slight cherry taste. Quite frankly, the sweetest taste he ever felt closer to victory.

Zane's kiss continued to her chest region. His hand managed to grab on to their left breast and leave a tender lick all around the nipple, trying to make the vampire seductress erect.

"Zaaaaaaane..." Camula moaned lightly with her hands getting a light grip of his soft cerulean hair.

Zane was still hungry for her. He decided to go on the offense and go right after her other breast. With such a firm grip, his tongue managed to caress the right nipple, rubbing it over in circles until it was erect just like the left one.

After making her well-lit chest fully erected, Zane started kissing down all the way to the center of her legs. Right there, Zane found her sweet spot. He was impressed of how well shaven Camula looked from this angle. His insatiated taste buds were getting straight to him. He felt mesmerized by her entire body gleaming through the light.

Carefully, Zane started to kiss at the region, letting his tongue taste every ounce of her like the sweetest of blood. Not that he was a vampire prior to this little 'moment', but her groin felt warm through Zane's tongue. Massaging it around until Camula could feel the entire world spinning through her very eyes. There was no point to stopping this incredible sexual feeling.

"Please, Zane..." Camula moaned, "Keep going..."

Not even slowing down, Zane followed what she said. His tongue kept vibrating her. Every lick and every caress that her groin took, nearly pushed the vampire seductress over the edge. She wanted to cling on to something very badly. Zane kept hitting her g-spot over and over again, and it was making her eyes roll in intense pleasure. She was looking to burst uncontrollably.

"Zane... ZAAANE!" Camula shouted orgasmically.

But much to her surprise, Zane stopped her before he could make Camula reach her climax.

"Why... why did you stop?" She whispered to him.

Zane could see the longing look in her eyes. The eyes that spoke desperation and neediness combined together.

"Can you handle me...?" Zane whispered to her.

As his words got to her like a magnet, Zane managed to take off his belt and slowly zip down his pants, making his full yet tight erection emerge in the open. She wanted every ounce of Zane inside her. Luckily for Zane, he was about to do just that.

With a deep breath, Zane managed to carefully insert himself into her. She let out a hiss and a pleasing squeal. Zane felt so warm and enduring snuggled into her back and forth. He slowly pushed his hips into Camula, making her a bit light-headed. She was trying to fight him off, but Zane's seductiveness forced her to be helpless. Truthfully, Camula loved to let someone like him take control of her.

"Zaaaaaaaane..." She moaned yet again. Her hands managed to get a hand of his tight toned buttocks and forced the rest of his pants off.

She then dug her hands into Zane's heartless flesh. It felt very warm just like his throbbing member. Through Zane's point of view, her magic touch forced him to push harder onto her. Every needing thrust forced her moans to grow loudly at a rapid pace. Zane knew it wasn't time for him to reach his climax just yet. But with every hardening thrust impaling her harness, he only managed to reach precum status. Camula could feel his drops of sweat from Zane's hot skin.

And yet, Zane stopped again. Looking at Camula from the top, she knew it wasn't enough.

"Still had enough...?" She whispered again.

"Believe me... I'm just getting started." Zane whispered in lustful force.

Nicely, she rolled her to the point that he was now on the bottom and she was on the top. Camula enjoyed the evil smirk on his face. He wanted to enjoy what the seductress wanted to do to her.

She gently rocked her hips in a slow pace, feeling his member push onto her vertically. It had a soft fleshy feeling, not to mention it reduced the bruising that Camula was taking. It was nice and not too rushed. That's how she wanted it.

"Ohhhhh... oh, Zaaaaaane..." she cried out silently.

Zane loved the way she was bumping and grinding him in a sensual pace. He wanted to adore her slow rhythmic movement one at a time. Camula rolled her eyes in pleasure seeing her entire world spin in sexual amazement. Impressed by the orgasmic look on her face, Zane hung onto her curves and started rubbing her upper legs, just so he could hit that sweet spot.

"Z-ZANE!" Camula cried out again, feeling the sensation from her legs.

What started as a slow pace, now turned a little bit furious. Zane kept rocking her over and over again, in indication that he was gonna feel it coming. All of this anticipation was making him impatient. All of his violent grunts combined with her helpless yet arousing moans was going to make for a huge explosion. His new-found vampire blood strengthened his member ten-fold and his newly built vampire fangs grew violently. Camula looked to the sky and braced what was about to come out next.

"I'M GONNA... AHHHHHHHHH...!" Zane grunted loudly.

With one hard push and a vicious scream coming from Camula's lips, she felt every ounce of him explode inside her in an orgasmic wave of pleasure. Her screaming moan was heard all across the hotel and in all four corners of the world. Her eyes closed tightly, feeling his seed inside her womb. It was the only thing that she wanted from him, just to start a new race. A new legion of vampires if correct. The wait for a new wave of the undead might take a long time, but it would be worth the wait.

Finally satisfied, Camula looked down to an already spent Zane with a charming smile. He was still catching his breath, making well on her promise.

"Congratulations, Zane... you've succeeded..." She said in a vicious smile.

"I did... what you had me to do..." Zane panted as his hot sweat beamed from his forehead.

"Now that you finally agreed to the promise..." Camula whispered, "We will start a new world. Even if it takes us a long time for our race to appear, then it shall be worth the wait..."

Being turned on by that promise, Zane let out a wicked smile.

"It shall, my queen... it shall be worth the wait..."

They finally ended their little 'promise' with one hot kiss.

And with this newfound partnership, the real world and the spirit world would never be the same again. Zane had now become part-duelist, part-vampire king with his brand new queen Camula. With her aura merging with his, Zane remained ageless in both worlds. Not one duelist could ever stop their new-found tyranny. Every opponent that the new Zane faced on with wrath would soon turn into defeat. Zane gave his defeated victims an ultimatum. They could either join his vampire race or face the ultimate consequence of life itself - death.

Not even Zane's entire family, friends, and even his enemies could even reach out to him. Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Atticus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Jesse, Alexis, and including his arch-enemy Aster Phoenix were all transformed into vampires during his reign. There was no stopping Zane and Camula from ruling not just the world of Duel Monsters...

...but the reign of the shadow world itself.

Who would be safe?

Whose life would be spared at the hands of Zane and Camula?

Who would survive?

The real question on everyone's soul was this...

Who will stop them?

* * *

_**What can I say? This was actually one of the first pairings that I ever supported in the show. It sucks to high hell that they didn't give Camula such a huge fanbase. Oh, well... that's life.**_

_**Read and review, everyone.**_


End file.
